


As Friends

by mewkyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, changuk nosy, college party, dongyun is babie uwu, hwanghyeop turn into one of those couples, hyeop coward, hyeop is kinda shy, not really angst but idk how to explain it, some changsom, this is too many tags oops, yunseong uh yeah whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewkyun/pseuds/mewkyun
Summary: hyeop isn't exactly a party person or just a people person in general but there's something about hwang yunseong that makes his feel... comfortable?
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Lee Hyeop, Joo Changuk/Kim Dongyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	As Friends

**Author's Note:**

> no one else is writing hwanghyeop so i might as well... I've had this fully written since i posted my other fic but i barely got to editing today because I'm lazy ...

hyeop sighs with boredom resting his arm on the table and kicking the air with his feet

he honestly should have expected this when changuk, his roommate asked if he wanted to accompany his boyfriend, dongyun and him to a new restaurant that opened up recently to eat dinner

at the time changuk asked hyeop to go with them he didn't think anything of it and was excited to spend time with with his friends 

now hyeop is just sitting at their table watching changuk and dongyun shamelessly flirt with each other in front of him while they're all waiting for their food to come

this goes on for minutes of changsom just confessing about how cute they think each other are, and many " i love you"'s being shared until hyeop finally gets tired and annoyed of hearing their flirting in front of his face

"can y'all **PLEASE** stop flirting, I'm literally right in front of you" hyeop declares to the couple before resting his head on the table in annoyance

"sorry hyeop hyung" changuk apologizes politely with a light chuckle following after, he was a bit amused that the older got annoyed at the couples flirting

"hey say hyeop .. why don't you try to find a boyfriend on campus?" dongyun spoke up thinking the older got annoyed out of jealousy

"hmm..." hyeop hums with wide eyes thinking about the younger's sudden question 

"i mean you're attractive and I'm sure   
many guys would love to date you" dongyun declared after hyeops response

to be honest hyeop doesn't know why he hasn't found a lover yet, he is interested in finding a relationship but honestly he's not the best at socializing with people he isn't close to, he'll stutter just asking a classmate for an extra pencil to use. 

hyeop just thinks he doesn't have enough confidence to look for a partner or to be in a relationship mostly because it requires finding a person to talk to

"oh I'm just busy with my major that's all I won't have time for a relationship.." he responds lying of course because his friends will shower him with compliments if he tells them his confidence is low

"sure that's totally it" changuk says in a teasing voice while crossing his arms not believing one word the older says 

"what?? what's with that face" the older responds confused with the boy giving him raised eyebrows

"hyeop, we have the same major and I'm literally dating dongyun with still all the time in the world but it's your choice i guess" changuk sighs at the older

"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now ..." the older boy responds lying again knowing whatever he says won't make his roommate believe him

"yeah yeah whatever you say hyung" changwuk responds rolling his eyes

'i really need to work on my lying skills' hyeop thinks to himself as he sighs quietly_

__________________________

not only is hyeop not the best at socializing but he isn't the best at partying either, and that's exactly why he's so confused why he let himself get dragged to one by his roommate

perhaps it was changuk's whining about how "he promises it'll be fun" or "you can meet new people there" and "I'll be by your side the whole time" that hyeop just agreed out of annoyance from the youngers constant begging

but here he is sitting on a random person's couch with no changuk in sight of course

he knew this was going to happen but he at least thought it would take more than five minutes for his roommate to leave him for his boyfriend

hyeop was bored but he didn't want to get drunk for many reasons plus he has an eight am class tomorrow morning , so for most of the party he scrolled through his phone or boredly watched people dance with each other

"you're not enjoying yourself here either huh?" a tall, attractive boy with dark brown hair wearing a black leather jacket and some blue jeans asked him while taking a seat next to him and leaning back on the armchair

"hmm w- what" hyeop managed to sutter out not expecting the other to talk to him

"well i saw you from across the room scrolling on your phone and watching drunk people dance on each other like absolute idiots and i found it funny that you're just sitting here on the couch at a party" the boy reasured while looking at directly into hyeop's eyes letting out light chuckles

"o- oh well parties aren't exactly my thing i was just dragged here by my friend but he kinda left me so I'm just waiting for him to come back probably with his boyfriend" hyeop responded shyly to the other

"that sucks that he just left you like that.... i can keep you company if you want?" the taller offered with raised eyebrows

"hmm" hyeop responded to him a bit surprised with the other's offer of staying with him

"i mean only if you're comfortable with me staying here" he assured hyeop giggling noticing how he was a bit shocked by his abrutpt question

"yeah it's totally fine with me if you stay here.." hyeop responded awkwardly with a smile while he fidgeted his fingers, the boy nodded and giggled softly at how shy and timid hyeop is

"I'll go get us drinks wait here okay?" the taller boy told him and left before hyeop could say he didn't want to drink

'i guess I'll let it pass this one time' hyeop thought in his head while smiling brightly 

a few minutes passed and the boy came back with two cups filled with alcohol in his hand, handing one of the cups to hyeop attempting not to spill it everywhere 

"so what's your major?" the boy said after taking a sip of his drink trying to make conversation

"hmm? oh I'm a music major " hyeop responded giggling after he took a big sip of his drink, which made the other boy laugh about how fast he's downing his drink

"oh really? I'm a dance major I guess we're both in the performance department" the boy stated while taking short sips of his drink in between of every word he says

hyeop giggled uncontrollably with his cheeks flushed for absolute no reason but obviously he was very drunk which honestly amused the taller boy

after a few minutes of nothing but sounds of hyeop giggling quite loudly the other finally spoke up 

"oh? wait what's your name i just realized we never introduced ourselves" he asked hyeop while watching the other down all of his drink in one huge gulp

"m- my name i- is lee h- hyeoppp" hyeop responded staring at the other intensely while giggling and letting out hiccups in between each of his words. the other laughed at hyeop's drunk behavior and cleared his throat before speaking

"hmm well my name is yunseong, hwang yunseong" he replied while making direct eye contact with hyeop

for a while they stared at each other in the eye, one of them obviously more wasted than the other as he kept on letting out hiccups mixed with giggles and with his cheeks flushed bright red

hyeop is known for doing stupid things while drunk or just doing the unexpected wasted

and to be honest hyeop didn't know what he was thinking when he leaned closer to yunseong, cupping his face then pressing their faces closer making their lips touch 

it was an intense kiss, hyeop's arms wrapped around yunseong's neck, tasting the bitter alcohol left on yunseong's soft lips, while pinned under yunseong trapped between his arms, when yunseong pulled away hyeop was panting heavily trying to catch his breath, feeling a bit light-headed with a flushed face and his plump red lips swollen from the long kiss

yunseong was about to speak up but before he could even fully finish saying one word hyeop stood up pushing past all the people crowding around the door and ran out hurrying to get to his dorm not caring about what yunseong was going to tell him or that he's leaving without waiting changuk at the moment hyeop was just drunk, confused, and scared 

___________________________

hyeop woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and unfortunately remembering everything that happened the night before 

as he picked up his phone to check the time he realized he missed about twenty or so calls from changuk

"oh god" hyeop cried out knowing he was gonna get it from changuk 

he quietly walked into the dorms small kitchen looking through trying to find the advil to help his horrible hangover not even caring that he's going to miss his eight am class

as he downed the pill with water in one gulp he heard footsteps knowing his roommate was going to kill him 

"look who's finally up." changuk directed the statement at hyeop in a cold tone voice while crossing his arms 

"I'm sorry changuk for not answering your calls i was panicking it won't happen again" hyeop pleaded hoping to get into less trouble from his roommate

hyeop heard his roommate let out a loud sigh

"it's fine hyeop, i shouldn't have left you alone in the first place, besides I can't stay mad at you forever" changuk said with a wide grin

"what did you even do when i left you alone were you just on your phone again?" changuk then asked in a curious tone while raising his eyebrows

hyeop let out a loud groan remembering what happened with yunseong and feeling guilty he just left him like that 

"don't really wanna talk about it" hyeop responded in a whiny tone hoping his friend won't ask anymore questions about the topic

"okay?" changuk replied understanding that the older didn't want to talk about the topic

after some silence and only footsteps being heard changuk finally spoke up

"hey hyeop can you go pick up some food? I'm really hungry" changuk asked 

hyeop took this as a chance to get fresh air and his mind off of other things

"sure let me just change first" hyeop told the younger hurrying to his room

___________________________

hyeop wasn't exactly sure what the younger wanted to eat so he just decided walked to his favorite ramen shop after deciding ramen was cheaper than pizza

he knew many other students would be in there but today for some reason there was a whole crowd of students around a specific table, but hyeop didn't really care he was tired and hungry

he decided that ordering two bowls of ramen would be good enough for changuk and him 

after ordering hyeop sat down at an empty table crossing his legs and scrolling through his phone while waiting for his food to come 

being a bit curious hyeop took a peek at the table being crowded with students laughing and talking a bit too loudly for his liking

and of course right there sitting at the table he saw hwang yunseong still looking very attractive as ever- 

what is he thinking 

he didn't want to deal with this here wanted to try going unnoticed by the boy

hyeop silently cursed to himself as he pulled his hood to cover his face, if he knew he would be here hyeop would have never used his actual name to order the food

he was thinking about a plan to leave the shop quickly as soon as his name is called but then remembered he's not the most athletic person here and his orange hoodie stands out like an eye sore, so he just hoped for the best and wished that yunseong didn't remember his name even though hyeop was way more wasted than him 

"order for lee hyeop!" the worker called out loudly holding a bag containing hyeop's precious food 

as hyeop stood up quickly out of his seat pulling his hood up a bit more he vividly saw yunseong's head perk up to the worker calling out his name

  
'please hurry up' hyeop thought in his head as the worker repeated his order to make sure the order was fully correct

"thank you" hyeop whispered with a small smile to the worker then taking his food and quickly scurrying to the restaurant door

he silently cursed about fifty or so times as he looked back and saw yunseong stand up from his seat obviously trying to catch up to hyeop unnoticed 

hyeop was so glad that his dorm was close to the shop, now he could only hope that yunseong and his long legs wouldn't catch up to him in the time it would take to walk back to his dorm

he flinched hearing yunseong call his name out loudly but he decided to pretend he didn't hear him and hurriedly ran to his dorm

apparently hyeop and his shorter legs and unathleticism weren't fast enough to outrun yunseong because he felt a hard tug on his hoodie sleeve pulling hyeop around to face yunseong

"hey listen to me hyeop can we please talk about yesterday.... you ran off and i couldn't even say anything" yunseong told him in a polite but anxious matter

hyeop stayed silent awkwardly and suddenly feeling a bit more guilty than he already was about running away

"answer me at least...." yunseong said in a quiet tone

hyeop thought about it for a few minutes while just standing there staring at yunseong who was inpatient and anxious to hear hyeop's answer 

hyeop ended up deciding it was better to talk and if they didn't guilt would stay with him forever

"f- fine but can we at least go to my dorm to talk i have to give the food to my roommate" hyeop finally responded awkwardly pointing at the bag carrying the ramen for changuk and him

"yeah of course" yunseong said while grinning widely, happy that hyeop said yes 

as they walked to hyeop's dorm it was silent the whole way, but it wasn't exactly awkward silence it was kinda comfortable unlike earlier

when they arrived inside ths building hyeop opened the door leading into his dorm with yunseong following behind him in tow

"hyeopie,,, what took you so long i was hungry-" changuk stopped talking as soon as he saw yunseong coming in behind hyeop

"hyeop who's that.." changuk asked hyeop suspiciously with a smirk and vividly remembering that hyeop told him 'he isn't ready for a relationship yet'

"I'll tell you later" hyeop says as he puts the food down and sighs knowing changuk will not stop nagging and teasing him if he doesn't tell him later

hyeop leads yunseong into his room closing the door behind him and he sits down on his bed patiently waiting for yunseong to speak

"look hyeop i just want to firstly say i don't regret anything that happened that night but that i am sorry for being stupid and kissing you while we were both drunk" yunseong tells the other hoping that he'll understand

a silence falls between them before hyeop decides to speak up

"yunseong i don't regret anything either and in reality i should be the one apologizing for kissing you first and... I'm sorry for running off like that... i was just scared and confused about what happened" hyeop said shyly while figeting his fingers even though he was comfortable talking with yunseong 

yunseong nodded showing hyeop that he understands and that he forgives him for running off 

"i have a request though yunseong..." hyeop asks

"hmm" yunseong hums curiously what hyeop wants 

",,,can we start over?" hyeop says while figeting his fingers

yunseong looks up a little surprised,, this was not what he expected hyeop would request

"as friends of course... i just don't think we gave each other the best first impression while being drunk" hyeop says quickly following what he just asked the taller

"oh of course" yunseong replied to hyeop while smiling softly understanding why the older would want that 

"as friends" yunseong promised 

___________________________

a year later hyeop and yunseong were cuddling in yunseong's bed snuggled together under the soft blankets watching romance movies for their first anniversary together

they ended up getting together about five or six months after they made the whole "as friends" promise, when yunseong asked hyeop out one day after hyeop was waiting for yunseong to finish dance practice outside of the studio 

...so that promise didn't exactly last long and yunseong always teases hyeop about him being the one to say "as friends" but hyeop always responds with yunseong being the one who made the promise 

they ended up being a very clingy and affectionate couple that even changsom hypocritically calls them "disgustingly cute"

while they were cuddling hyeop whines loudly over the movie asking yunseong for the tenth time to give him just "one more kiss" 

and of course yunseong peppered hyeop kisses all over his face and lips ,, he always does 

"these are just friend kisses though" yunseong jokingly says after pressing another few kissss on hyeop's face and let's out a soft giggle when hyeop sits up to punch his arm gently

then goes back under the blankets to cuddle with his boyfriend with the bright light shining from the television as they passionately exchange "i love you"'s snuggling their faces together

**Author's Note:**

> hwanghyeop best boys :D I don't know what other ships to write i was thinking 2won (wonhyuk & wonjun) or a cravity ship like hamlem but idk feel free to leave suggestions! and if you want me to write a social media au I'll try !!


End file.
